Locked Memories
by Valkyriee
Summary: As revenge on Jessie, for taking his freedom in Quest World, Dr. Zurd sends a nasty surprise at Jessie and Jonny when their guard is down. The result of which is hard on both Jessie and Jonny. Not the best at summaries, so you'll have to read to find out more ; Rated T for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Well, I wasn't sure about doing this fic if you want the truth. I mean I loved the show, I just wasn't sure if I could do an interesting enough story for these characters. I have a couple more ideas for them and if this story gets good results, I may post them.**

Jonny Quest grinned as he passed his best friend, Jessie Bannon on his hover board. The two were once again in Quest World having a rematch. Hadji had hesitated at first, but after some valid arguments, agreed to monitor their race. Seeing how Jessie had made Dr. Zurd as helpless in Quest World as he was in reality, they felt pretty safe entering the virtual world again.

The young man's grin quickly faded, however, as something unusual happened. An enemy he'd never seen before materialized. As Jonny stared at it, the bright blue mass took on the shape of a leviathan. The creature let out a roaring sound before it flew past Jonny, towards Jessie. The boy turned back as swiftly as he could.

Jessie started as she saw what was coming quickly her way. "Hadji, what is that?"

"I do not know, my friend. It should not even be there. I have informed Dr. Quest and Race, they're on their way. You two be careful until I figure it out."

As Jessie was about to respond, she heard Jonny cry out, "Jess, watch out!"

The girl was shoved out of the way as the creature wrapped it's serpentine body around her companion. As Jonny struggled and squirmed, trying to get free, the leviathan glowed a bright blue and delivered an electric shock to the boy. He let out a scream of anguish as his body went rigid.

Jessie was frozen for a moment by the horrific sight. The monster opened it's mouth and sank sharp fangs through the cyber armor and into Jonny's shoulder. The youth screamed even louder than before as he fell to the ground and his body began to spasm.

Shaking off her shock, Jessie summoned a grappling hook and a broad sword. Careful not to hit Jonny, she beheaded the creature. Dropping the sword, she knelt beside him and touched his forehead gently. It was damp from sweat and his features were still pained. She also noted that his body continued to jerk as if the leviathan were still shocking him.

"Jonny? Jonny, please, say something. What's happening?" Jessie frantically shook him.

As the boy groaned in response, the last voice she expected to hear sounded. "My dear, you interrupted my surprise. Although, I was hoping it'd get you. I suppose young Mister Quest will do since he volunteered."

"Zurd! What'd you do to him?!" Jessie demanded as she retrieved her sword and stood quickly to face their psychotic enemy.

"Well, the leviathan was supposed to kill him. Since you interrupted, I'm not quite sure what will happen. I guess the others I planted in here will have their shot at the two of you."

Jessie gasped as Zurd disappeared, leaving behind about twenty more leviathans. "Hadji, get us out of here, quickly!"

Just as the monsters were about to swarm them, they were pulled out. Jessie's eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet. "Jonny!"

Race put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Easy there, Ponchita. You're safe now."

Looking over at the other chair, Jessie saw that Dr. Quest and Hadji were already trying to wake him. "Jonny, come on, son. Wake up."

The girl bit her lip as guilt and remorse consumed her. _It's all my fault._

When they had no luck waking him, Dr. Quest checked Jonny's vitals and brain waves. "Everything seems normal. Let's get him to bed and keep an eye on him."

Hours later, Jessie peeked into Jonny's room. Hadji looked up at her as she entered. "Any change yet, Hadji?"

"None, yet. Jessie, are you all right?"

The girl couldn't answer that over the lump in her throat. Her chest felt tight as she watched her best friend lay completely unresponsive. Instead of staying and letting Hadji see her cry, Jessie turned and left to retreat back into the safety of her room.

Hadji looked back at his brother and sighed. _Please, wake up, Jonny. I am not sure how Jessie will react if you don't soon, my friend._

As if he'd heard the thought, Jonny let out a groan. Hadji looked up hopefully before calling out, Jessie, I think he is waking up."

The red haired girl raced in before he'd even finished talking. "Jonny?"

Hadji nodded. "Stay with him, please. I will go get his father."

As Hadji reached the door, Race and Dr. Quest burst through the door. Dr. Quest looked at the surprise on Hadji's face and explained. "I was watching the monitors."

Jessie stepped back to let Jonny's father approach the bed. The boy blinked his eyes open and sat up slowly. As Hadji and Dr. Quest hugged him an odd expression appeared on Jonny's face.

Race seemed to have noticed too. "you okay, kiddo?"

Dr. Quest and Hadji released him and looked back at Race. "Is something wrong, Race?"

Jessie's father hedged. "I'm not sure, Benton, just something about him is off."

"Jonny?" Hadji looked back at his brother inquisitively.

The blond youth looked at him and, after what seemed like ages, spoke. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

 **That's all for Chapter 1. Please let me know what you all think. Any suggestions or reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Okay, here's chapter 2. The ideas for this story are flowing really well and it has been fun doing a tribute to a show I loved as a child.**

The question lingered in the air as Dr. Quest tilted his son's head up to stare at him. "I'm your father, Jonny? Don't you remember me?"

"Father? Jonny? Who's Jonny?"

Hadji clenched his fists. "You are, my friend. That is your name."

Jessie covered her mouth as her friend stared around his room at each person around him without even a hint of recognizing any of them. Suddenly, Jonny's faithful dog, Bandit, jumped on the bed and made his way to his master and licked his hand. The boy stared at the dog for a moment before he started to stroke his ears soothingly, however, there was no trace of him recognizing his pet either.

"The dog is cute. What's his name?" Jonny asked and Bandit whined as if he'd understood the question.

Hadji answered, "His name is Bandit. He is your dog."

"My dog?" Jonny stared at the little mostly white dog.

When he looked back up, the girl with the long red hair had vanished from the room. "Is that girl who was here okay?"

Her father looked to where she'd been standing and turned to go after her. "Jessie, wait!"

 **One Week Later**

Dr. Benton Quest paced in his study as he reread the latest test results for his son and considered his options. Jonny still didn't remember anything. A knock on his door made, Dr. Quest pause and look up.

Race opened the door and entered cautiously. "Any ideas, Benton?"

With an exasperated sigh, he looked down and sat in his chair rubbing his temples. "I've studied his brain waves and tested looking for some way to get through to him. I came up empty, Race. I don't know how to help him. I feel so powerless ….."

Seeing his friend and employer in such a painful position made Race's blood boil. "What about those things that attacked him? Didn't Hadji trap them in Quest World?"

Dr. Quest shook his head and gave his friend a sad, grateful smile. "He tried. Zurd programmed them to self destruct upon capture. There's no trace left of them in the game they appeared in or anywhere else in Quest World. Anyway, how's Jessie holding up?"

The bodyguard ran his hands through his white hair and shook his head. "She still blames herself for the whole thing. More than once she's said it should be her instead of Jonny with amnesia."

The doctor put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "No. Jonny would never want that. And it's not completely hopeless. Jonny still retained basic knowledge, that's usually a good sign in cases like this. We just need to find something that will jog his memory."

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

Jessie stopped short upon entering the library. Hadji was sitting with Jonny, flipping through a photo album. The elder boy seemed to sense her watching them. He looked over at her. Jessie gave him a questioning look.

Hadji frowned and shook his head sadly. It was then that Jonny looked over at her. His deep, blue eyes were vacant of any recognition. Jessie turned quickly and rushed back into her room.

Shutting the door, she leaned against it as tears spilled out of her eyes. Sliding to the floor, the young woman wrapped her arms around herself and wept silently. "Jonny …..."

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

Jonny stared at the door. "Is she okay?"

Hadji glanced at his brother. "I am not sure. Most likely, she feels responsible for what has happened to you."

The blond youth frowned and was quiet. _I wish I could remember her …... or remember anything, really …._

The library door opened again and the man who had said he was Jonny's father poked his head in. "Jonny, are you up for a couple more tests?"

The young man stood. "yes, sir."

Dr. Quest looked away so as not to show the deep hurt his son's blank response caused him. "All right …. let's get started then."

Hadji stood and closed the album they'd been looking at. "I think I will go and check on Jessie, Dr. Quest."

The doctor nodded as Hadji walked out and made his way to Jessie's room. The young sultan knocked lightly on the door. "Jessie? Will you talk to me about it?"

After a few moments of silence the door opened to allow Hadji inside. The boy walked in and sat across from Jessie. The girl's eyes were puffy and her face was tear stained.

"How do you do it, Hadji? I see that blank look on his face and it just …... I just ….."

"It is hard, Jessie. But, right now, Jonny needs me. I cannot abandon him."

"You're right. He shouldn't be alone through this." Jessie wiped her eyes.

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

Jonny threw a blue rubber ball for the white dog Hadji had said he'd named Bandit. _I don't even remember the day I got you._

The boy sighed and sat down before speaking to Bandit. "I don't think my father found anything new. He did say I should try meditating with Hadji some. That maybe the relaxed state would help."

Upon hearing a door close, Jonny turned and saw Hadji approaching him with a glass of water. "You have been out here for a while. Are you thirsty, Jonny?"

The blond boy nodded and took the glass. "Thanks, Hadji."

The young sultan took a seat beside his brother. A brother who now saw him the same as he would a complete stranger. Hadji felt a sudden desire for revenge that was completely alien to him. He had never wanted to hurt anyone this much before. To hurt or to kill so the psychotic doctor would never plague his family again.

"Hadji? Hadji?" Jonny had spoken to him and turned in not getting an answer.

"I am sorry. What did you say, Jonny?"

"You went to check on the girl, …... Jessie, right? How is she?"

 _She'd be better if not for that bastard, Zurd._ Hadji gave Jonny a wane smile. "She is as well as can be expected. Her heart aches over what has happened to you."

"I don't understand. You all have said that this is a man named Zurd's doing. Why does Jessie feel responsible for it?"

"Dr. Zurd did indeed send the monsters after you two. But their initial target was Jessie. You shielded her and were attacked in her stead."

"I did?" Jonny was surprised at hearing that.

Hadji looked at him and nodded. "That's the kind of friend you are, Jonny. You would do anything to protect me and Jessie. And we would do the same for you, of course."

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

Dr. Quest knocked on the door to Hadji's room and waited. It only took the young man a moment to open it and give him a quizzical look. "Yes, what is it, Dr. Quest?"

"Did meditating help any, Hadji?" The older man inquired anxiously.

Closing his eyes, the boy sighed. "I fear I saw no change in Jonny's condition. I even tried to sense what was happening in his mind as we meditated to no avail."

The doctor patted his adopted son's shoulder. "Thank you, Hadji. I'm sure you tried your best."

As he closed the door and turned to return to his study, Dr. Quest came face to face with Jonny. The boy was watching him with the same blank expression he'd had for a week. When his son wouldn't speak, Dr. Quest asked, "Is something the matter, Jonny?"

Jonny tilted his head to one side for a moment as if in thought. "No, sir. I was just going to the library and wanted to see if you or Hadji wanted to come with me."

His father nodded. "I can. It might do some good to look through the albums together."

As they walked, down the hallway, the two saw Jessie round the corner. The girl stopped in her tracks for a moment. She opened her mouth as if to say something. Jonny watched her curiously as her lips quivered before she shook her head and ran from them. Ran from him.

"It hurts her so much to even look at me …..." He mumbled.

Dr. Quest spoke gently to reassure his son. "It's not you, Jonny."

The boy didn't reply as he opened the door to the library and entered to sit on the couch. Following his son, the doctor stopped by a bookcase and picked up an album. It contained pictures of them in Africa. Pictures Jonny had taken of the wildlife there.

"This was something else. An elephant chose you to help him get to his final resting place. And you really came through for him. I was furious and worried when Race and I saw that you, Jessie and Hadji went after Ndovu. That was what you said the elephant's name was. Or rather, the old, mysterious man who appeared after we, err, met the elephant said his name was."

Jonny stared at the various pictures. "I really met an elephant?"

"You sure did." Dr. Quest smiled. "And you have a whale friend too. From what Hadji and Jessie said, you saved the whale from a fisherman's net. Then you came close to drowning and the whale saved you. It pushed you back to the surface until Jessie reached you. There're some photos from that trip in here too."

Jonny sat up for hours that night as his father told him about the various adventures he'd been a part of. The times they all had cheated death and came together to save the world. It almost sounded like some fantasy adventure book or television show. And seeing his father laughing and smiling made Jonny feel oddly happy.

 **That's all for Chapter 3. Please, R &R. Any reviews and suggestions are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jonny sat unmoving in the rec room with Hadji as they meditated again in an effort to help him remember himself and his life. When they'd finished his partner looked at him hopefully. "Sorry, Hadji, I'm still drawing a blank."

"It is all right, my friend. We will keep trying." The older boy replied, trying to reassure his brother.

Race entered the room as they stood stretching. "Hey, there, you boys wanna go into town with me today?"

Hadji smiled. "Sure. That sounds like a good idea. Will Jessie be coming with us?"

The bodyguard frowned at that. "We can ask, but I'm not sure she'll want to."

Jonny looked down. "While I appreciate the offer, Race, I think I'll stay home."

Hadji stared at him. "Jonny …."

The older man smiled at the boy's kindness. "You don't have to do that, kiddo."

The young man shook his head insistently. "Honest, Race, I'll be okay. I'll just stay here and watch some home movies."

"Jonny, really," Race said, "you don't have to ….."

Cutting him off, Jonny spoke. "Race, I'm not the only one this is hurting. Jessie needs you guys just as much as I do."

Hadji stared at his brother in awe. _Even with amnesia, he is still trying to protect Jessie._

After seeing those three off, Jonny retreated to the rec room with Bandit close behind him. Watching himself in the home movies, laughing and smiling with the family he treasured made the boy ache to remember those times and feelings. _I feel so lost and alone. So …. afraid …._

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

Jessie and Hadji were quiet as Race drove them to the mall. The older man eyed them as he tried to think of some way to ease their minds. "Why don't you two wonder around the mall while I finish running a few errands?"

His daughter nodded as she opened the front passenger side door. "Okay."

"Call us when you are done, Race and we will meet you at the entrance."

The man nodded. "All right. You two stay together."

As Hadji went into a bookstore, Jessie numbly followed behind him. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to look for, Jessie?" The young man asked.

"No. I'm just following you." She replied, watching him pick up a book on meditation. "Do you think that'll help him?"

"I do not know. But, I am willing to try. Imagine what it feels like for him, my friend. Even with us there, he is alone. Since he does not remember us, to Jonny, we are strangers. He can get very little comfort from us."

Jessie frowned as she considered Hadji's words. "What if …. he never remembers? What if we never get Jonny back?" She choked out, her voice barely audible.

The young man took a deep breath at something he refused to consider. "Jonny will not give up, Jessie. We cannot either. We have to believe that we will get through this. Besides," he continued before the distraught girl could respond, "he is still our friend. Earlier, he chose to stay home in an attempt to protect you."

"He did what …?"

"Jonny sees how you blame yourself for this whole thing. He sees how being around him breaks your heart. Jessie, that is our Jonny right there. Trying to protect you from being hurt or upset. His mind may not remember, but his heart does."

Jessie blushed and wiped a stray tear away. _Hadji's right. I've got to do something to thank him._ "You're right. And even if he never remembers, I'm gonna do everything I can for him."

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

Jonny was surprised when the library door opened and Jessie walked in. She stopped after taking to steps and looked at him indecisively. "Hey ….."

"Hi, how was shopping?"

"Hadji picked up a couple of books."

The young man nodded as he set a picture of him and his parents down. "Did you have fun?"

"I guess." Jessie glanced at the photo he'd been holding. "Did you recognize anyone?"

"The man in it looks like he might be my father when he was younger ….." Jonny looked back at it. "Other than that …."

The girl walked over and stared into the blank, sapphire eyes. They'd once been alive with intelligence and mischief. Now they just looked empty and clouded. "It's you as a child and your mother and father."

The youth looked back at the picture then at Jessie. "My mother …..."

The young woman put a hand on his arm. "Please, Jonny, don't ask me about her. I can't be the one to tell you about her. You'll have to ask your dad."

Jonny looked startled by her statement. "Jessie …." He stepped away from her towards the exit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Looking at her best friend and the innocent, unknowing expression on his face, Jessie felt helpless. "I know you didn't. It's just I feel like there's nothing I can do to help you. Not a damn thing. I hate feeling helpless and useless like this. You've always been there for me when I needed you, and here you are needing me and I can't do anything."

The young man took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "You're here, even though it hurts, you're here trying to help me. Jessie, even without my memories, that means a lot to me. It makes me feel happy and grateful."

Jonny released her hand as Race entered the library. "Hey, kiddo, any luck with the home movies?"

The boy shook his head. "I wish."

Race patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just keep at it and I'm sure you'll be your old self in no time."

"I watched a home movie of us sparring. It seems so odd to know I was taught all those self defense skills.

The older man laughed. "Well, with our luck making friends and your knack for trouble, it was only practical to teach you something."

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

That night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Jonny climbed out his window and sat there, stargazing. Hearing a whine, he turned and picked Bandit up to bring him out on the rooftop outside his window. The dog curled up to lay calmly in his lap.

Jonny smiled. "You're pretty good company, boy."

"Jonny? What're you doing out there?" Jessie asked. She had apparently heard him talking to Bandit and come to investigate.

"Just stargazing. Wanna come out with me and Bandit?"

The girl hesitated before climbing out. "Pajama party on the roof, huh?"

The blond boy laughed, making his eyes shine with some of the old life that was in them. "I guess so."

As they sat there talking the night away, Jessie found it somewhat easier to be around him. It wasn't long before she was leaning against him, sound asleep. Looking down at her, Jonny couldn't help the tranquil feeling mixed with joy that overcame him. He wrapped an arm loosely around her and watched the sunrise before cautiously gathering the sleeping girl up with Bandit and climbing back through his window.

Jonny rested Jessie on his bed and covered her up before putting his dog on the bed with her. Then the young man went out, making sure to take care as he shut the door. It seemed that no one else was awake yet, so the boy made his way to the kitchen. After a few moments, he decided to have cereal and orange juice in the rec room.

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

Hadji stopped mid yawn as he entered the rec room and saw Jonny snoozing on the couch. The young man approached his friend and nudged him awake. "What has you sleeping in here, my friend?"

"Well, me and Jessie stargazed last night and she fell asleep. When the sun came up I put her and Bandit into my bed and went to the kitchen then here."

"I see. Why not just put Jessie in her bed?"

Jonny scratched the back of his head. "I didn't want to go into her room without permission. It didn't seem right."

Hadji looked at him and shook his head. "You still look pretty sleepy. Would you like to use my bed, since yours is taken?"

The young man grinned. "Thanks Hadji, that'd be awesome."

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

Jessie yawned and rubbed her eyes as she woke. Looking around it took her a moment to realize she wasn't in her own bed in her room. She sat bolt upright as the realization hit her. She was in Jonny's room in his bed. Bandit looked up briefly at her before curling back up for more sleep.

The girl made her way to the rec room after shaking off her embarrassment. Entering, she found Hadji and Race. "Where's Jonny?" She asked.

"He is asleep in my room." Hadji responded. "I found him asleep in here and told him to use my bed."

Race paused to look back and forth between them. "Wait. Why is he sleeping in your bed?"

"Well," the young sultan replied, "it seems Jessie fell asleep while they were stargazing last night and Jonny didn't want to enter her room without permission. So he put her in his bed and came here to let her sleep."

Jessie couldn't help the smile that formed on her face at her friend's thoughtfulness. It warmed her to know what he'd done. _You goof. I_ _can't believe you did that for me._

 **Okay that's it for chapter 3. Once again, reader thoughts are always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Jonny exited Hadji's room sometime around noon, he made his way to the rec room. Seeing Hadji there, he went in. _At least I'm not getting lost as much anymore._ The boy thought as he entered. Thinking back on the first few days after he woke in the Quest Compound made him grin a little. He'd gotten lost almost daily and couldn't go anywhere on his own for a while.

"Jonny," Jessie's voice sounded from behind him.

The boy turned and gave her an inquisitive look. "Afternoon, Jessie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah …." The girl scratched her head as a light blush formed on her face. "Th, thanks for letting me sleep in your room."

The young man smiled a little and nodded. "Anytime."

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

Hadji watched the exchange for a moment before he discreetly exited the room, meeting Dr. Quest in the hallway. "Hello Dr. Quest."

"Good afternoon. Have you and Jonny been meditating today?"

"I was about to suggest it but it would seem Jessie wanted to talk to him so I decided to wait until later."

The doctor looked into the rec room to where the two were seated and nodded. "I see. Well, nothing yet has been effective. Maybe Jessie will have better luck."

"That is my hope as well." The young man replied as he walked in the direction of the library.

Dr. Quest stood watching for a moment longer before he retreated to the kitchen for a coffee refill. Leaning against the counter, the doctor thought about the situation. _He almost seems like himself again, still I hesitate to send him to school if this isn't resolved by the end of the summer._

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

Jessie couldn't help smiling as she noticed Jonny sleeping soundly beside her. _He did stay up all night. I guess he's still sleepy._

She sat like that, letting him sleep on her shoulder until she heard the boy talking in his sleep. What Jonny said made her heart skip a beat. "Jess, ….. watch …..!"

The girl quickly began shaking him. "Jonny?!"

He blinked his eyes open and looked over at her groggily. "Jessie, are you okay?"

The red haired girl stared at her friend. "Jonny? Do you remember …?"

Jonny's blue eyes flickered for a moment before they turned blank again. "I'm sorry, Jessie, I don't."

The bright, emerald eyes glittered with unshed tears. Jessie did her best to bite back a sob as she quickly fled the scene. Jonny stood as a pain he didn't quite understand filled his chest.

He raced after Jessie. Following her as fast as he could, Jonny ran outside. Once he got close enough the boy wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her.

"Jessie, please stop. I'm not trying to hurt you."

The girl looked at him. Even without his memories, Jonny still couldn't take seeing her in pain. Jessie let out another sob before she threw her arms around Jonny and cried uncontrollably. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're like this now because you were trying to protect me. A, and now …. now we're ….

Jonny held the girl tight as her sobs wracked her body. "Jonny, there's still so …. so much I haven't gotten to say to you." The girl looked up at him. "I promise, even if you never, ever remember anything from before ….. I'll love you all the same. No matter what."

The young man buried a gentle hand in her soft, red hair as a smile spread across his face. "I'd face any monster Zurd wanted to throw at me if it meant hearing you say that, Jess."

Jessie gasped and pulled back to stare up at him. "J, Jonny?"

He tucked some stray hairs tenderly behind her ear. "It's me, Jess."

"H, how …?" The girl inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think maybe it was you. I think you brought me back home."

A bright blush lit up Jessie's face. "You remembered for me?"

Jonny gave her his trademark lopsided grin. "That's right."

Suddenly feeling shy, Jessie muttered, "W, we should probably head back and let everyone else know. Ummm, Jonny ….. d, do you ….."

The boy kissed her cheek. "We'll talk about that part later tonight. As you said, we should let everyone know this whole ordeal is over."

Jonny and Jessie walked slowly back to the house, each enjoying the moment and wanting it to last just a little longer. Once they got inside, they found Dr. Quest and Race in the kitchen discussing the matter of school. Dr. Quest stirred some cream into his coffee and took a long drink.

"I don't think school would be a good idea until his memory returns." Race stated.

"I agree. It might just serve to confuse and stress him out more."

Jonny grinned mischievously at Jessie before he interrupted them. "Well, pop, I don't think delaying school will be necessary anymore, but I won't argue if you still want to."

"Jonny!" His father exclaimed as he rushed to hug the boy tightly. "Are you saying you remember now?"

"Yeah. Sorry for worrying everyone."

 **~~~~~~~~~~JQ~~~~~~~~~~**

After talking to everyone and a dozen tests from his father, Jonny sighed in relief as he walked into the rec room. Jessie was there watching the movie _**City of Angels.**_ She looked up as he sat down beside her and offered him some popcorn.

"So are the tests all finished?" She asked.

"Yep. So," Jonny looked at Jessie with a small grin on his face, "did you mean what you said? About loving me?"

Biting her lip, Jessie nodded. "I know we've been friends forever and I know you might not feel the same. But this has been on my mind for a long time now. And I tried not to think about it, really I did. Because I was afraid you might not feel the same."

Leaning back on the couch, Jonny pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Not even amnesia could keep me from loving you, Jess."

 **Okay, that's all for this story. If people like it, I might do a few more. I have a couple of ideas for fics for Jonny Quest, but I usually hesitate to post them. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
